A Christmas Secret
by don't resist
Summary: Simple drabble about an unlikely pair.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Naruto, nor do I wish to. I'd much rather write pointless fics that might, eventually, change someone's thoughts or bring smiles to faces.

**Summary**: Simple drabble about an unlikely pair.

Xx 

Christmas Secrets

Xx 

Two figures stood outside a rather large mansion. The new moon and lack of lights kept their faces shaded secrets, but their voices were as clear as the sun on a cloudless morn. They simply stood, facing each other, their silhouettes making simple movements, as the mansion was lit with music and flickering lights with dancing.

The female of the two was petite with her hands clasping each other with the occasional tap of forefingers. She took a gulp and decided to fill the vacant silence between the two.

"H-hi…" she murmured, moving her gaze from his facial features, which even for her was obviously difficult to view, to the ground.

His mouth curved a smirk. "Hey."

She looked over to a sad looking bush that needed help growing, that shaded a well-hidden spy. She breathed slowly a few times, and she gulped.

"So… err… You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, apparently unsure, or uneasy, of being with whomever the man was.

He shook his head, his smirk keeping its form. "You don't have to pretend. We're out here alone," he noted. He took a step towards her and put his hand on her waist. "No one else is out here…" he assured.

She shivered at his words.

---- 

Who were they hiding from?

What were they hiding?

---- 

He kissed her forehead. "What's the matter?"

She pushed her gaze to his. "He asked me to marry him," she hissed in a low whisper.

He raised a hand to her cheek and laid it there. He ran his thumb over her cheek and lips. "Hon, what did you tell him?"

"I said, I wasn't so sure…" she murmured, "I said I thought we were too young." She shifted her gaze to his chest, clad in netting.

He sighed. "He loves you, and I'm interfering." He lifted his hands off of her, taking a small step back.

"No!"

She took a step forward, catching him with her arms around his abdomen, pressing her face against his chest. "If… when he loses me, I don't want to lose you."

He smiled, truly, wrapping his arms around her, putting his chin on her head. "You won't lose me. And, if he thinks he loves you, I love you more.

She nestled closer to him.

---- 

Their little spy nearly gagged on the sweetness and sincerity of their moment, but, for her own good, she hadn't.

She creased her brow beneath the blond hair shading her left eye. She was thinking of whom the couple was, and with the way her face was, it seemed like a long time.

It could be Sakura and Naruto, but Sakura is more into Sasuke… Possibly… Neji and TenTen?

She sighed, inaudibly, again.

_**Hn… Who's taken?**_

TenTen.

Hinata.

She pursed her lips.

TenTen has Lee, but with how jealous Neji is… It is possible. Hinata has Naruto though, so… No one could replace her dream guy.

She shrugged, looking back at the two to find out what she'd missed.

---- 

The two pressed lips and locked their mouths. After their kisses, the door opened, and he waved as he jumped into a tree not far from the spy. She held her breath as Neji stepped out.

---- 

Okay… So, it's not TenTen and Neji.

---- 

"Hintata-sama, you need to open your gift," he said plainly.

---- 

_**Hinata?**_

_**If… The girl walking into the Hyuuga mansion is Hinata, then… who is that boy?**_

---- 

The spy blinked up at him, where he'd settled silently, and lazily, in the tree. She smirked devilishly.

She knew that stance anywhere.

---- 

A quick star fell from the sky. He closed his eyes, whispering to the wind.

"**I wish Hinata-chan was only mine.**"

Xx 

What do you think? Was it really confusing?

Heh… I got this idea listening to Avril Lavigne. So, it's not entirely my fault it ended up so weird.

But, I would appreciate some feedback, so I know whether or not to write something that… confusing.

By the way, if you wanted to know, Hinata-chan was the girl; Shikamaru-kun was the boy; Ino-chan was the girl.

Hotari-chan


End file.
